Cinderpelt's pain
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: We all know Cinderpelt, her dreams were broken because of her accident. What happened if Leafpool came back from herb hunting early and heard Cinderpelt mention something that she never told anyone (her feelings and pain). Warning, it is sad.


**A/N: Hey guys, I know I should have posted a chapter of my other stories but I decided to do this just to see if anyone likes this. My idea was, what if Leafpool came back from herb gathering earlier than Cinderpelt expected and heard Cinderpelt say something that she kept secret so long. Read this while listening to What hurts the most by Cascade or watch GinjaninjaOwO's video, Cinderpelt amv: NEVER TO BE FINISHED. Enjoy. I don't own warriors.**

Leafpool was coming back from herb gathering, her jaws full of herbs. Her mentor, Cinderpelt was sitting outside of the medicine cat den, looking down at her paws. Leafpool walked over to the medicine cat den and placed the herbs away.

Half way through sorting, she heard Cinderpelt murmuring something. Straining her ears, she managed to hear what her mentor had said. "Firestar, please. Why won't you look at me like more than a friend?" Cinderpelt murmured and Leafpool peaked at her mentor to see a single tear slide down Cinderpelt's muzzle. "She loves my father? He never knew?" Leafpool whispered and finished sorting the herbs only to see Cinderpelt enter the den.

"Cinderpelt, do you ever wish you weren't a medicine cat?" Leafpool asked and her mentor's eyes began to tear up. "Y-Yes" Cinderpelt whispered and Leafpool turned to her mentor. "You liked my father?" she blurted out and Cinderpelt let out a whimper. "The difference between you and I is, you chose to be a medicine cat, I didn't. I had to. My injury slowed me down and this was the only other option. It hurts me the most that I was so close to getting my dream coming true but I lost it so quickly" Leafpool instantly felt guilty.

Her mentor tried so badly to keep her feelings of pain and being broken-hearted so well, nobody knew. "I thought that by being Firestar, well Fireheart then, his apprentice that he would maybe be able to see that I love him but after my accident, he only loved Sandstorm. Now I know he will never love me" Cinderpelt whispered, put on a fake smile and exited the den.

Nobody looked past the cheerful cat, to see her pain and how quickly she lost her dream life. Leafpool watched as rain began to come down and looked outside to see her mentor leaving camp. I have to follow her! Leafpool thought and ran after Cinderpelt in the storm. He followed her to where the border was. Cinderpelt sat down at the border and let out a sad, yowl. "Starclan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Silverstream for not being able to save you and I'm sorry Firestar!" she wailed and Leafpool felt her heart break.

She deserved to have a better life. "Leafpool?" came a voice from behind her and she turned around to see her father running towards her. "I decided to come after you two once I saw you guys leave camp in this storm." Cinderpelt let out a sad yowl to the sky and Firestar looked at her confused.

"Why is she upset?" Cinderpelt turned around at the voice and felt her heart break into a billion pieces. "H-H-Hello, F-Firestar" Cinderpelt stammered and Firestar looked at her. "What's wrong Cinderpelt?" Cinderpelt turned her head away from him and looked away in the distance, to where the mountains were. "Do you miss the old camp?" Firestar guessed and Cinderpelt shook her head and gave another yowl.

She limped away from them and dug her claws in the dirt. "It is her leg" Leafpool explained to her father. "She wishes she was still a warrior" Firestar nodded and Leafpool continued. "She feels broken on the inside and has been keeping all her pain and feelings hidden away so long. She wishes that it wasn't her that was on the thunderpath and had listened to you instead" Leafpool said, recalling the story of Cinderpelt told by the elders. Cinderpelt let out one last yowl, digging her claws in the muddy ground, memories flooding back to her.

Playing with her littermates Brightkit, Brakenkit, and Thronkit. Sleeping next to her mother, Frostfur's soft, white fur. Being rescued from Shadowclan by Fireheart and Graystripe. Becoming an apprentice to Fireheart along with Brakenpaw. The accident on the thunderpath. Becoming a medicine cat apprentice to Yellowfang.

Not being able to save Silverstream as she bled to death at sunning rocks. Getting her full medicine cat name. Yellowfang being killed from the fire. Saving Littlecloud and another cat from sickness. Help save Brightpaw. Finding out to her horror, that Sandstorm was expecting Firestar's kits. Helping Sandstorm give birth to Leafkit and Squirrelkit.

"Why me?" she wailed, hating how much pain she had felt. Rain soaked her fur but she didn't care. Suddenly, she felt another wet pelt press against her's. She looked to see Firestar leaning on her. She felt her heart leap out of her chest and felt all the broken pieces mend slowly only to know that this would never last.

"I blamed myself for your accident, Cinderpelt. I wish I could have saved you from that fate" Firestar said sadly and Cinderpelt sighed. Leafpool pressed against her mentor's other side.

"Just remember, we are here for you Cinderpelt. We will try our best to help you" Firestar murmured and Cinderpelt knew that he would never be able to save her broken soul. Love couldn't just be an object that you could replace; it was something more then that.

**_In our life, we will all face a problem similar to Cinderpelt's and no matter how many times someone says that they are fine, they aren't! _**

**A/N: How was it? To sad and emotional? Please listen to this with the music for it sounds so sad but nice at the same time. I haven't faced any pain like this but a lot of others have. Cinderpelt is one of my favourite characters along with Bluestar, Mosskit, Crookedstar, Yellowfang, Hollyleaf, and Mapleshade. I might make more like these of my other fav. Characters I named. Read and review and give me your opinion on this short story thingy. **

** -Grasswing**


End file.
